


Daughter Of Mine

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Curses, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feels, Flashback, KnightRook, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012
Summary: This is based off of 7x07 just after Killian named his daughter, this is how he would have raised her in the tower.





	Daughter Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Kit: a baby rabbit   
> (I thought that was a perfect nickname Killian could give her)

“Alice” Killian smiled down at his baby daughter cradled in his arms, never in his 100 Years did Killian Jones think he would become a father, he definitely had no experience with children and didn’t know the first thing about caring for babies but he would certainly try his best to look after his daughter and give her the life she deserved. 

Killian managed to use the last petal left by the witch to cast a protection spell around the tower that only he and eventually Alice could get through, Killian was able to leave her in the tower for a few moments as he gathered essentials for her, admittedly getting them up the tower was tough for a one handed pirate but he managed. 

Killian would leave the tower every so often to get what they needed, he taught Alice to walk and talk, he would read her plenty of books and sing her all the lullabies he knew, he sometimes threw in a sea shanty or two, they always celebrated her birthday and he would get her some small gifts but one year on her ninth birthday he got her a chess board and he’d never seen her so happy. 

“Papa! Papa! You need to teach me how to play!” She grinned at him and pulled him over to their small table, unfolding the chess board and spreading out the pieces. 

“Alright my little Kit” he’d developed that nickname for her as she would point out a white rabbit that would run past the tower every morning, he was never awake to see it but she would always tell him if she saw it. 

They sat at the table almost all day as he taught her how to play, he let her win most of the time but she would always tell him off because she knew, Killian started cooking dinner over the stove and alternated between that and playing chess with her. As Alice grew up she got better at playing and he didn’t need to let her win because she would beat him all on her own. 

Killian had started to age, his hair had gotten grey, he’d started to get a pot belly and there were more lines on his face but he and Alice were happy in their little tower until one night when Killian was out getting supplies and he stumbled upon a enchantress who claimed to be able to lift the curse from the tower and free Alice. 

He guided the enchantress back to the tower, climbing up with her. Alice spun on her heel “papa? Who’s that?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at the enchantress. 

“She’s going to help you, so we can leave this tower” Killian smiled at Alice and let the enchantress look her over. 

The Enchantress was not to be trusted, as she looked Alice over she walked back over to Killian and plunged a poisoned dagger into his heart and cursed Alice once more, Killian fell to the floor and Alice rushed after him only for him to scream in pain. 

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” Alice yelled at the enchantress. 

“I was testing a curse that I now know works, I have poisoned his heart, if you touch him he will die” the enchantress let out a laugh and jumped down from the tower. 

Alice felt a burning on her wrist, a small symbol appeared on her skin. She looked down at her father who was writhing in pain and she felt completely helpless, there was only one thing that had to happen. He had to leave. 

The next morning Killian awoke on the floor, he sat up and held his hand over his heart. He turned and saw Alice asleep in her bed, he walked over to her, he wanted to reach out and smooth down her hair but he couldn’t. 

Alice opened her eyes and stretched out “good morning papa” 

He smiled sadly at her “good morning my Kit” 

She sat up and sighed “you have to leave don’t you?” 

“I don’t want to, believe me I don’t..” he moved closer to her. 

Alice looked down at her hands, trying to keep it together. She remembered him promising her he would never leave but now he had to. 

“I love you, you know I do and I’m going to try and cure us, there’s enough food for a while” he sighed and sat next to her. 

“I know what has to be done papa, I’m old enough to take care of myself now..” she smiled sadly and stood up, grabbing some of the chess pieces, handing him the rook. 

He looked down at it “this is your rook..” 

“Yup! And I have your Knight, you have a piece of me and I have a piece of you” they both managed genuine smiles this time. 

“I’ll see you again, I promise” Killian said managing to quickly kiss her temple. 

“I love you papa” Alice said, tears welling up in her eyes. 

“I love you too my little Kit and I always will” he brought his lips up to the rook and Alice copied with the knight, she knew they would see each other again, she just didn’t know how long it would be.


End file.
